


Birthday

by brotherlys



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherlys/pseuds/brotherlys
Summary: He wanted to punch him. He wanted to kiss him.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so disappointed in myself for forgetting Near's birthday so I made up for it by writing this.

They did this ritual three times every year. Christmas and each others birthdays. It was sacred, and it's never brought up outside of those days. The days were they could be just _them_ for awhile, rivalry forgotten. They would sit in each others company and talk about whatever came to mind, though it was an unspoken rule to never talk about cases or of what they would do when Mello left the headquarters.

Today, it was Near's _birthday_. Mello had gotten him a few new puzzles and some toys, mostly figurines and robots and a doll or two. He'd spent what little money he had on him to buy these things, the only payment he would get in return would be the light, knowing smile Near would give him, the twinkle of happiness in his eyes that he would get. That was enough. It was _always_ enough.

When he arrived it was late afternoon. He walked in like he owned the place and made his way to where he knew Near would be; a room that could be called the living room if it wasn't so barren and empty. The clack of his boots was a dead giveaway that he was there, yet Near still jumped when he hugged him from behind.

They sat in silence on the ground for about ten minutes, Near in his arms, before Mello shifted to the side. Near looked up at him questioningly, expectantly.

"Happy 28th," was all Mello said, placing the bag that held the gifts into Near's lap.

The smile that graced Near's lips was _almost_ enough to undo him. Almost.

He wanted to punch him. He wanted to _kiss_ him.

Near took each item out of the bag with extreme care, looking it over, taking off the wrapping, and then placing it on the ground next to him gently before taking out the next.

When he was finally done he looked back to Mello, who had been staring at him intently the whole time.

"_Thank you_, Mello." He would die for the soft, barely there, smile he was blessed with seeing. This is what he lived for. He lived for _Near_. He lived for these moments they had together.

He supposes this moment right now is when he finally, _finally_ figures out how horrendously and disgustingly in _love_ he is with the other. And, before he can stop himself, he kisses him.

It's soft and sweet, none of which Mello is and all of which Near is. They're polar opposites, they attract one another; like magnets. Mello's hand moves to the back of Near's neck, entangling itself into Near's long, white hair. He shifts his weight onto the other arm that he's leaning on and pushes himself against Near further.

It's Hell when he finally has to pull away. Near's lips are damp with saliva and his eyes are dazed and unfocused. His mouth hangs open until he finally snaps back to reality.

His pale skin flushes a dark red as he jerks away from Mello, the blonde's face turning from enamored to wounded. He leans away from Near, giving him space.

It takes half an hour, or so it feels like, before Near even looks at him again. His face is still pink and Mello thinks that he looks _very_ cute when he blushes.

Mello is the first to speak. "_So_.."

Near moves closer to him, shifting his way into Mello's lap. He doesn't speak, not yet.

Mello's arms find themselves wrapping around Near, his nose buried in the white mess of hair.

"That was the best present you've _ever_ given me." The voice, Near's voice, is soft and very quiet. Mello almost missed it.

The blonde smiles, a big grin that spreads across his face. He kisses the crown of Near's head softly.

"Near," he starts, his voice somewhat weak, "I think— no. No, I _know_. I _know_ I'm in love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember."

Near laughs, and Mello worries he's done something _horribly_ wrong until Near cranes his head up to kiss him. 

"I love you too," he says once he pulls away. Mello has never felt so relieved.

He runs his hands through the other's hair for awhile until he finally passes out. It's very late and Mello gathers the presents back into the bag, grabbing it as he takes an unconscious Near into his arms. He knows where Near's room is.

When he reaches it, he lies Near down in bed, setting the bag on the floor next to it. He grabs a piece of paper and a pen, writing a note before he leaves.

When Near wakes up, sunlight is streaming in through the curtains and Mello is gone. On his desk sits a note that reads;

_ Dear Near, _

_ You fell asleep last night. I carried you to your room before I left. Your gifts are by your bed. _

_ If you want to see me, you know how to find me. _

_ Happy birthday, Nate, I love you. _

_ Love, Mello _

The writing is nearly illegible and parts are smeared. It makes Near grin.

This was, by _far_, the best birthday he has ever had.


End file.
